<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>光与影 by ChenChieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062716">光与影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh'>ChenChieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>魔法大陆的北境森林，光明骑士郑允浩与大陆最强魔法师沈昌珉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho &amp; Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>光与影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在拥有广袤森林的北境，清晨是一天中最可怕的时刻。温度在此时达到了最低点，死水一般寂静又寒冷的丛林之上，天空仿佛一个沉重黑暗的穹顶，不仅常年没有阳光，连璀璨的星辰也不见踪迹。</p><p>        一座巨大而神秘的古堡，便隐藏在这个拥有大量魔物的野蛮丛林深处。</p><p>        与冰冷的丛林相反，这座古堡内的温度暖得让人感到窒息。改良后的照明法阵被刻在秘银烛台上，暖光映在窗户的水晶玻璃上，隐约反射出一个男人刀刻斧凿般清晰的面部轮廓和紧抿的薄唇。他皱起眉，屈起指关节叩了叩腰侧的桌台。<br/>
随着敲击声，空气里涌出一团略微发亮的黑紫色光团。这团光点钻进衣柜将柜门打开，从里面托起一件深黑色法袍为他穿好，上面绣了不少意义不明的繁复花纹。扣子被一丝不苟地系到脖子上端，宽大的衣料将他全身遮住，不露出一寸肌肤，在暗光下隐隐闪着流动的光泽。<br/>
光团又移动到了男人的头上，将他灰绿色的短发梳顺，便缓缓消失在空气中。</p><p>        沈昌珉，大陆最强魔法师，拥有能够与神明匹敌的强大力量，是世界上最为了解黑暗魔法的人。据说这个长期隐居于常人无法踏足的极北之境的男人拥有恶魔的血统，因此不需要借助法杖就能够自如地调动元素能量。<br/>
但与此相对的是，为了研究黑暗魔法，他常年浸泡在高浓度的黑暗能量中，身体像玻璃球一样脆弱。相传，沈昌珉隐居在北境是为了做秘密实验，他试图用全人类的灵魂来构建祭祀法阵，以求拥有神明那般不死不灭的身躯。</p><p>        但实际上沈昌珉只是在研究一些奇奇怪怪的法阵罢了。几百年前，他在绘制光明法阵和黑暗法阵时发现光明能量与黑暗能量在某些情况下是能够互相转化的，这让他极为兴奋：他似乎触摸到了这个世界最本质的真。几百年来，他一直在为构建能量元素的统一模型而努力。而这两天，能够召唤真正的神的法阵就快要完成了，只差一点点。<br/>
只差那么一点点……</p><p>        沈昌珉看了一眼窗外寒风呼啸的森林，转身离开。<br/>
他打算去书房先把之前测试出的一些数据处理掉。路上要经过卧室，走过床边的时候，一条赤裸的手臂突然从被子里伸出，猛地将毫无防备的沈昌珉拉回床上。<br/>
手的主人借力翻身，强势地用身体将他困在下面。<br/>
“这么早？”压在上面的男人将柔软而富有弹性的身体完全贴在他的胸膛上，胯部顺带轻轻顶了一下他的小兄弟，眼睛半阖，似梦似醒地呢喃，艳红的嘴唇勾起，“天还没亮呢……”</p><p>        沈昌珉常年苍白的脸上开始泛起潮红，刚想出声拒绝，又被他热烈的吻打断了。</p><p>        那个男人带着薄茧的修长手指粗鲁地撕开他的法师的衣袍，开始侧着头对他苍白的脖颈又舔又咬。</p><p>        “……允浩！现在不可以——”与刚才那幅禁欲又冷淡的模样相反，沈昌珉瘦削锋利的脸迅速染上窘迫的红色。<br/>
“就是现在，我要你。”他柔软的舌头已经来到沈昌珉的胸前，一只手还很恶意地揉捏着他敏感的腰侧，不久便转移阵地，手指伸进了他的裤子里……<br/>
半个小时候，这个叫做允浩的男人满足地坐起身，用指尖抹去嘴边粘稠的液体，又拎起沈昌珉的黑袍擦干净自己白皙胸脯上的白浊，呼出一口气。<br/>
“非常美味，多谢款待！”<br/>
他一身轻松地站起身穿好衣服，扭头看了看还坐在床边、面颊潮红的沈昌珉，往他的屁股上拍了一下：“恶魔大人怎么还在赖床？太阳晒屁股了！”</p><p>        “闭嘴！你这荡夫！”他恼羞成怒，忍不住脱口骂道，又猛地收声。<br/>
贵族出身的沈昌珉几乎没有口出秽言的时候，但这种良好的修养总会在郑允浩面前破功，想到这里，他气急败坏地扭过头，脆弱的呼吸道无法承载过多气流，疼痛让他忍不住低咳起来。</p><p>        郑允浩丝毫没有露出被侮辱的不满，低头再次将他吻得喘不过气来才直起身。“那刚才那个在我喉管里横冲直撞乱捅乱射的人又是谁呀？下次操我的时候不要哭着喊着求我再夹紧一点再吞深一些哦～”</p><p>        不应该是这样的。<br/>
沈昌珉眯起眼，伸手抓住郑允浩后脑的头发往下拽，狠狠咬住他柔软艳红的嘴唇。</p><p>        他们的关系本来不应该是这样的！</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉最开始见到的，是奉光明教会命令，前来讨伐恶魔法师的圣骑士郑允浩。<br/>
圣骑士是一个对身体素质与武技要求极高的职业，虽然也能够像法师一样自由使用光明能量，但是更多的是依仗自身的力量。相比于法师的以一敌百，圣骑士往往会集体行动，从不单打独斗。</p><p>        然而此刻，站在古堡前的竟然只有一名身段高挑而修长的圣骑士。<br/>
沈昌珉在古堡外缘的法师塔上俯视着独自前来的讨伐者，他十分意外地挑了挑眉，用食指摩挲了一下佩戴在手腕上的T字手链。<br/>
随着这个动作，常年笼罩在法师塔周围的黑暗能迅速聚拢集结成无数根利箭，同时朝圣骑士射去。<br/>
虽然是教会派来的，但仅有一人并不足为惧。只是在利箭即将到达的时候沈昌珉心里突然有那么一点点惋惜：如果能看清这个骑士的脸就好了。</p><p>        沈昌珉从不对研究和学习以外的事情感兴趣。这种突如其来且莫名其妙的惋惜，马上被他归咎于在北境多年离群索居而产生的寂寞感。<br/>
圣骑士站立的地方已经被黑暗能量所淹没，沈昌珉耸了耸肩，打算将这段小插曲抛到脑后，继续自己的研究。可是还没往回走几步，他突然感觉到自己设在古堡周围的结界被什么人强行切开了一个缺口。</p><p>         “恶魔法师沈昌珉……”</p><p>        一个略带了奶气的低沉嗓音在他身后不远处响起，“你果然强得不合常理！”<br/>
不知何时打破结界的圣骑士半蹲在露台的石墙上，长腿一蹬，挥舞长剑以常人无法达到的速度朝他攻来。<br/>
围绕在沈昌珉身侧的紫黑色光雾在感应到杀气的刹那自动凝结成盾，旋即却像黑加仑冰淇淋碰上热刀一样被长剑轻松地切开。</p><p>        这怎么可能！？</p><p>        这个圣骑士——沈昌珉来不及多想，在如此近的距离之下，孱弱的身体和相较于对手更为迟钝的感官让他处在绝对的弱势。沈昌珉重新集结黑盾，又召唤了数头体型巨大的丛林雄鹿。<br/>
身体以黑暗能量组成的雄鹿有着无坚不摧的鹿角和强大的攻击性，即使是大陆最好的秘银武器，也难以在它们的身体上造成一丝一毫的伤害。<br/>
但就算是这样的雄鹿，依然无法完全挡住圣骑士的攻势。看似普通的长剑轻松插入巨兽猩红色的眼球，趁着它吃痛仰头的瞬间，被铠甲包裹着的美好肉体无比轻盈地借力跳起，同时手腕下压翻转，剑刃深入到巨鹿的脑部翻搅。<br/>
数秒之内，大量混合着黑暗能量的鲜血随着他拔剑的动作喷出，溅在法师张开的结界上。</p><p>        “也不过如此嘛，传说中最接近神的男人。”圣骑士的揶揄从头盔后传出，同时跳上另一头雄鹿的脊背，扯着鹿角强迫它抬起头来，用同样的方法夺去了它的性命。“忘记自我介绍了，我是郑允浩，王都光明神殿首席圣骑士，初次见面请多关照！”</p><p>        “……”</p><p>        完全没听说过呢。</p><p>        从郑允浩利落残忍得不像光明教会所出的武技中回过神来，沈昌珉重新打起精神，挥手凝结出比方才更为强大的黑刃。他是偏向研究型的魔法师，并没有太多复杂的攻击方式，平时只靠着雄鹿与黑刃⋯⋯不，之前还从未有人能够突破他设置的法阵结界。</p><p>        越来越多的森林巨鹿被召唤了出来，被包围在中间的圣骑士看起来却更加兴奋了。他灵敏地躲开沈昌珉能量巨大的黑色风刃，杀死巨鹿的动作也越来越熟练，闪着银白光芒的圣骑士铠甲上沾满了黑红的血液。</p><p>        如果不是为了保护古堡和古堡里数不尽的书籍，沈昌珉完全可以召唤出地狱之龙——他手腕的T字手链发出光芒，一根嵌有珍珠红色晶石的T型法杖出现在他的手中。</p><p>        “滚出这片森林，否则你会后悔的。”他下达了最后的警告。</p><p>          但是某个杀得正起劲的朋友非但没有撤退，反而异常兴奋地说道：“你终于说话了！声音真好听！”</p><p>        “……”<br/>
反派往往死于话多，沈昌珉在心中默默念了三遍。</p><p>        如果说最开始轻敌是他的错误，事到如今，既然已经清楚了这个骑士的实力，那么……<br/>
散落在各处的巨鹿的尸骸以肉眼可见的速度融化为浓稠的粘液，慢慢向圣骑士的方向移动。等到勇敢的骑士察觉到不对劲的时候，这些粘液已经形成一个小型的沼泽，凝结的漆黑触手紧紧缠绕着他线条流畅的双腿，延伸上去一同束缚了握剑的手，破坏颈部的锁甲，扼住了他的咽喉。</p><p>        圣骑士的头盔被黑暗触手打掉了，露出他精致姣好的五官和如同阳光一般灿烂的金色短发。</p><p>        终于看到他的脸……不对！圣骑士长成什么样子跟我一点关系都没有！</p><p>        郑允浩看了看捆绑着自己的漆黑触手，原本紧紧握在手中的剑掉进了黑暗的沼泽中。沼泽中的长剑黯淡无光，甚至带着斑斑锈迹。</p><p>        竟然只是一柄普通的铁剑？</p><p>        “原来如此，切开结界靠的是你自身的力量吗？”</p><p>        沈昌珉的嗓音与他的出身一样古典优雅，听起来慢条斯理，多少带着点清贵而不屑一顾的腔调。“即使我不是战士，也非常钦佩你的实力。但是很抱歉，今天就到此为止了，没有我的允许，这片丛林永远不会透进光明的力量。”<br/>
恶魔法师伸出手臂，苍白又修长的五指慢慢合拢。与此同时缠绕着郑允浩的触手也渐渐收紧，铠甲与内里的圣骑士白衣都被普通程度地撕毁了。</p><p>        “是吗？没有光明……世上没有绝对的光明也没有绝对的黑暗。光与影是一对兄弟，光越强，影子越清晰——唔——啊，啊——”由于氧气不足，他的声音变得断断续续。</p><p>        “无所谓，我不在乎，我只崇拜绝对力量。只可惜你一个光明的信徒，最终竟然要埋葬在这个永远被黑暗笼罩的丛林里。”</p><p>        “……咳咳，只崇拜绝对力量吗……”他的头被触手压向一边，“那么恶魔先生或许会对我感兴趣呢……”</p><p>        圣骑士的铠甲突然发出金属扭曲的嘎吱声，郑允浩竟然用蛮力一点一点挣脱了触手的钳制。</p><p>        “没有光明又怎样呢？”得到自由的圣骑士一把扯断了脖子上本应该是坚不可摧的触手，又捡起掉在地上的长剑。“光明不来源于外界，它从来都在我们的心里。我当上首席圣骑士，靠的可不是虔诚的信仰，而是一身天生的怪力——”</p><p>        在挣扎中扭曲变形的铠甲尽数脱落，露出骑士丰盈匀称的漂亮身躯。郑允浩向他疾冲而来，举剑刺下——<br/>
露台因为先前的一场战斗早已被毁得满目苍夷。沈昌珉只感到身体被什么重物用力撞上，便重重地倒在了地上，扬起一阵烟尘。待烟尘散去，被倒地的冲击撞得眼前发黑的沈昌珉才发现铁剑并没有如预料般刺入自己的身体，而是深深地插在他头顶的地面，没入至剑柄。<br/>
同样一脸肮脏狼狈的圣骑士正张开两腿跨坐在他的腹部，两手扶剑，肘部屈起压低上身，把头凑到他的面前。<br/>
“你为什么不打了？就算我的力量很强，也不一定能抵挡住你连续的魔法攻击。”郑允浩疑惑地把脸靠的更近，直到双方都能感觉到对方呼出的气流。“恶魔法师沈昌珉，难道你看见敌人挣脱就慌了手脚吗？”</p><p>        为什么没有继续攻击呢？<br/>
沈昌珉自己也很疑惑。即使体力与力量都比圣骑士差很多，但他的确有充裕的时间瞬发攻击……</p><p>        “你又是什么意思？”<br/>
那柄在他手中变得无比锋利的铁剑本来可以刺入他的心脏，结束他无边无际的漫长生命。</p><p>        “我吗？我的意思是……你看起来很美味。”<br/>
“什么？”沈昌珉愣住了。</p><p>        这男人知道自己在讲些什么胡话吗？<br/>
他被这种过于接近、甚至能感受到对方呼吸的距离压制了思维，直到感觉嘴唇被什么湿润的物体舔舐，才意识到眼前的男人到底在做什么。<br/>
郑允浩慢条斯理地撕开沈昌珉近乎禁欲的黑色法袍，伸手直奔他的下身，露出了与光明和神圣严重不符的艳丽笑容：“教会那边以后再说。至于现在，打了这么久大家都累了，不如我们一起做点有意思的事情。”</p><p>        之后，<br/>
之后……<br/>
坐在早餐桌上回忆的沈昌珉无力地用手掌遮住眼睛。<br/>
“在激烈打斗过后恶魔法师竟［大胆］插入光明骑士后穴并再战三百回合最后因体力不支而晕厥”这种事情，绝对没有发生过！绝对不要回想！最好忘记——不！自己早就已经忘记了！</p><p>        这是他这一生最大的污点！<br/>
至于第二大的污点，则是默许了这个莫名其妙的男人留下，与他保持了长达数年的肉体关系。</p><p> </p><p>        坐在餐桌旁透过落地的水晶，可以看见站在露台正中央练剑的郑允浩。<br/>
一束阳光强行破开北境终年不散的云层，照射在他身侧。圣骑士闭眼沐浴在温暖的光线中，光明能量环绕在他的身侧，宛如太阳神在世。</p><p>        挥剑、斩击、突刺……这些基础的招式被反复地练习着，长剑上依附着浓厚的光明能量。明明身处布满黑暗能量的古堡里，这个景象却没有一丝违和。他灿烂的金发随着他的动作上下抖动，厚重的圣骑士铠甲将他层层包裹，他的表情认真而严肃，眉头紧皱，上薄下厚的嘴唇轻微噘着，唇上一颗小痣活色生香。<br/>
跟面对他时那个狂妄又热情的男人完全不同，站在露台上的是货真价实的光明教会圣骑士，被光明围绕着的他庄严而禁欲。</p><p>        在他出神的时候，郑允浩终于完成早上例行的晨练，脱下重铠走进屋内坐下。</p><p>        沈昌珉注入了暗能法术的傀儡立刻端上早餐，又悄无声息地退下去。<br/>
“起床了呀我亲爱的恶魔法师。”看了一眼沈昌珉面前丝毫没有被碰过的食物，刚刚还一脸严肃的圣骑士马上露出只在他面前才有的勾人笑容，“你体力近来好了许多啊！”</p><p>        第一年与郑允浩同居的时候，他那玻璃球一般脆弱的身体往往要到中午才爬的起来。明明他才是在上面的那个人，却腰酸背痛好久才能恢复；至于他的圣骑士，晚上在床上被操到又哭又喊，睡一觉起来竟然什么都好了。</p><p>        “等一下！”郑允浩突然出声，站起身将自己那一碗热乎乎的早餐推过去，顺便张口吃掉他手上那一勺，这才将原本属于沈昌珉的早已凉掉的麦片粥拉回自己的位置上。</p><p>        “……这种事情，换一份新的就可以了。”沈昌珉皱眉说道。<br/>
“我没关系。”他的骑士迅速解决了自己的早餐，这才抽出餐巾擦嘴。<br/>
“倒是你的身体那么娇弱，因为区区一顿饭倒下的话……我会很困扰的。”<br/>
听出他停顿省略中隐含的意思，沈昌珉苍白的双颊再次无法抑制地微微泛红，低头看了一眼手中被用过的银勺，顶着他含笑的注视开始进食。</p><p>        半个小时后，跟在他身后走进研究室的圣骑士开始叽叽喳喳地唠叨。沈昌珉深吸一口气，假装没听见他的自言自语。</p><p>        “你每天吃这么多为什么身材还是很好呢？又不像我这样练剑。明明身材比普通人都要好，体力竟然还不如普通人……”<br/>
“法师的身体都这样，把剑给我。”他抽出挂在郑允浩腰间的沉重铁剑。<br/>
不，这时候已经不能被称作铁剑了，仔细看可以发现剑身上被印刻了各种辅助的聚能纹路。他把剑放上空置的铸造台，凝聚能量抹去旧的法阵，将重新计算的成果仔细充填上去。</p><p>        “又在用黑暗能量给光明圣剑加持吗？我们圣殿的长老会疯的。”郑允浩从后面搂住沈昌珉的腰，将尖削的下巴压在他的肩膀上看着铸造台的情况。“这可是用来砍你的，别对它太好哦。”</p><p>        戚，什么光明圣剑，这就是随便哪个小镇子上的普通铁匠打出来的学徒剑好吧？以郑允浩的性格，搞不好是接到讨伐任务以后，快走到北境了才临时花了几个铜板买来的。这辈子除了吃饭用的银勺，他可还没摸过如此廉价的东西。<br/>
良好的修养使得沈昌珉不允许自己把这种粗鲁的吐槽直接说出来，只能将更多注意力放在勾绘法阵，而不是他的骑士贴在他身后的柔软胸脯与温热吐息，还有不知何时微微曲起插入他两腿间暗示性地蹭来蹭去的膝盖……</p><p>        “你安静点。要么你就不要呆在这里。”<br/>
“遵命，我的恶魔法师阁下！”有了前几次挑拨过火被粗鲁地扔出门的经验，圣骑士恋恋不舍地捏了捏法师的大耳朵，推开堆放在另一边桌上的书卷，一屁股坐在上面。</p><p>        “说起来这个星期你一直在捣鼓我的剑，是打算偷偷在上面加一个光能反噬的法阵嘛？”他屈起一条腿踩在桌面上，另一条则在桌角处晃啊晃，光裸的脚踝格外吸引人。“你的研究呢？不管了吗？几年前就说快好了，怎么到现在也没有影子？”<br/>
描画法阵的手指顿了顿，沈昌珉没有抬起头，冷淡地问道：“怎么？你等得不耐烦了？”</p><p>        他从来没有忘记郑允浩说过的所谓“计划”：在最后一刻阻止他召唤神明，取走他的性命。</p><p>        而在那之前的一切，不过是收起利爪的猛虎饶有兴致的观看与逗弄罢了。<br/>
［不过是几年纵欲，玩够了就会收手。］<br/>
沈昌珉觉得自己完全能猜出郑允浩的想法。<br/>
“当初可是听说你的研究将近完成，教会才把我派过来的。如果目前还不行，那我就暂时——”</p><p>        铮！</p><p>        灌注了饱足的黑暗能力的的铁剑被沈昌珉握在手里，反身朝郑允浩砍去，圣骑士却不慌不忙地伸出两指夹住剑身。“力道太弱，速度太慢，挥动的角度也相当糟糕嘶——”<br/>
即使他仅仅依靠自身蛮力就能轻松挡住这一剑，郑允浩的手指还是被附在上面高浓度的能量灼伤了。</p><p>        “说起来，召唤了神明之后，你是不是就能决定全人类的命运了？”反手从他掌中夺回铁剑，黑暗能量立刻消失。郑允浩满意地掂了掂，将它收入剑鞘中随手放在一边，继续说道：“你就不想马上完成法阵，甩掉我这个精力旺盛还天天求你操的圣骑士吗？”</p><p>        沈昌珉表情冷淡，看着他的骑士跳下桌子，像一头大猫一样欺近自己，踮起脚尖用舌头一下一下地舔着他的脖颈与紧抿的嘴唇。“你快要到极限了吧？黑暗能量已经累积到身体再也无法承受的浓度了……”</p><p>        光明可以让黑暗更浓郁，两种能量相生相长。两人日夜交合，交换的不止有体液，还有能量。他的到来反而让沈昌珉变得更强大。</p><p>        “再不创造一个新的身体，你就会被黑暗能量强行撕裂。”郑允浩垂下眼睫，手指从他的肩膀向下抚摩，紫黑色光团无法抑制地从沈昌珉的身体内溢出，很快被郑允浩强横的光明能量推散在空气中。</p><p>        呼吸着光明特有的温暖气味，沈昌珉恍惚地伸出手揽住郑允浩的腰。光明教会并不排斥黑暗，派出郑允浩来讨伐他的原因只是为了避免他召唤出什么要命的恶魔，从而保护人类。</p><p>        “如果……”如果我告诉他，我放弃研究了呢？<br/>
对世界没有危害，不再具有威胁的法师，也就不再需要圣骑士的讨伐了吧？</p><p>        一股莫名的心悸拉扯着他的胸腔，沈昌珉推开了与他紧贴着的郑允浩。</p><p>        “……诶？”<br/>
“…离我远点。”<br/>
“为什么呀？”<br/>
“我现在不想见你！你滚开！”<br/>
“沈昌珉！你干什么？说生气就生气，多大年龄了是小孩子吗还要人哄？”</p><p>        看着他离开了门口，沈昌珉长出一口气，闭眼平复差一点被完全挑起的欲望，直到恢复平静才从架子上拿起眼镜戴好，走下真正的研究室。</p><p>        这是个宽阔的柱形大厅，高有数十米，几乎占了古堡一整层的大部空间。四周是高得直至天花板的书柜，手稿与笔记整齐地堆放在巨大的工作台边；大厅的正中央则使用黑晶石粉末绘制了圆形法阵。</p><p>        这个法阵其实在数年前就已经接近完成了。郑允浩所不知道的是，普通人类的身体根本没有办法承载如此巨量的黑暗能量，他的身体可以撑到现在，完全是因为他本身就是恶魔的躯体，不死不灭。只要他以自身的血液为媒介进行祭献，他马上就能召唤出黑暗之主，问明白这个世界最本真的起源。</p><p>        而至于黑暗之主会不会把全人类的生命力作为祭品，他并没有兴趣去思考，也没有什么太大的罪恶感。沈昌珉孤僻冷淡的性格似乎是生来就有的，深爱他的母亲为他付出了生命的代价，冷酷无情的父亲情人无数，并不会对这个可有可无的小儿子投以过多的关注，甚至在被人发现变为恶魔之后成了家族千百年来最大的丑闻。“一切以自身利益出发”，这是他接受的教育中最核心的思想，也一直被他完美地贯彻着。</p><p>        那个放荡的骑士并不可靠，这具被黑暗能量蚕食的脆弱身体也已经不能再支撑多久了。理智催促他尽快完成法阵召唤真神，但不知道从什么时候起，他开始不自觉地对各种根本不重要的事情吹毛求疵起来。矿石纯度不够高、计算的数据不精确、发动法阵的时机没有到……</p><p>        翻动笔记的手一顿，沈昌珉抬起头。<br/>
有入侵者！</p><p>        感觉到自己布下的结界被多股力量攻击着，他飞身前往外围。<br/>
不知何时，古堡已经被数百个身穿银白铠甲的骑士包围。虽然比不上郑允浩当年穿来的那套华丽，他还是认出了这群人来自光明教会。</p><p>        为首的是一个壮硕的男人，他身穿更高级繁复的铠甲，在看见沈昌珉隐约出现在法师塔上的身影后，攻击结界的力量又加大了几分。<br/>
“——哟嗬？那不是卢任贾吗？”某位首席圣骑士一如既往元气满满的声音在身后响起，“看来教会是以为我死在这里，给我报仇来了？”</p><p>        说起来，按照郑允浩这种一旦决定就会干到底的跳脱性格，即使做出了留下的决定也不会告知教会吧。<br/>
惹祸精！</p><p>        “咳咳咳……”<br/>
屋外干冷的寒风让他喉咙发痒，沈昌珉不自觉地皱起眉：虽然他有能力发动结界一瞬间歼灭敌人，但那毕竟都是郑允浩的同伴，如果他因此……将视线收回，他转过身面对郑允浩。</p><p>        “……你就这么出来了！？”<br/>
“嗯~怎么了？”</p><p>        正在洗澡的时候感应到光明骑士气息的郑允浩随便抓了一件沈昌珉的衬衫披在身上，赤脚跑了出来，此时轻薄的白色丝料已经被金发滴下的水完全濡湿，透明的湿布完全贴服在他挺立起的乳尖上。沿着似有似无的缝隙往下看，衣物清晰地勾勒出他平滑的腹部、白嫩的腰肢与大腿和臀线的美妙形态……</p><p>        “我急着出来嘛，怕你有危险。”他用像是邀功的口气说道，微微撅着嘴，又往前走了两步，想要站到石墙前往下看。</p><p>        “不许过来！回去，头发擦干，穿好衣服！”看见他圆润饱满的臀部随着走动而若隐若现，精致的锁骨上聚了一拢水滴，沈昌珉顾不得下面的战况，咬牙切齿地命令道。</p><p>        “别下杀手，他们比我弱，一碰就死。”郑允浩难得罗嗦了一句。“特别是卢任贾，告诉你他妈妈做的饭菜可好吃了……”</p><p>        这算什么话？他沈昌珉做饭也很好吃啊——不对！<br/>
“你认识那个为首的男人？叫做卢任贾？”他不悦地问道。<br/>
“嗯，卢任贾是当年和我同届进入教会的。他可胆小啦，还很没用，小时候……”他的话没说完，就被推回了房间里。</p><p>        沈昌珉召唤出漆黑的地狱巨鹿，骑在它的背上纵身跃下古堡。<br/>
胆小？<br/>
他冷冷地看着下面被挡在结界外的男人像疯了一样嘶吼着，双眼赤红，使出全身力气击打结界。</p><p>        “恶魔法师——”沈昌珉隐约能听到他的骂声，“——把我的允浩哥——还来……”<br/>
这可不是胆小的样子啊。</p><p>        还有——“他的”允浩哥？</p><p>        一股强烈的不悦感涌上心头，沈法师伸手虚空一抓，将那个壮硕的圣骑士扯入结界，用黑暗能量凝聚的触手牢牢将他捆绑住。</p><p>        “光明教会已经没落到只能派出如此弱小的骑士了吗？”沈昌珉慢慢走到被绑得动弹不得的骑士面前，讥讽地说道：“上一个至少能逼近我身侧，而你！甚至连结界也劈不开。”</p><p>        “上一个……是允浩哥！”这个似乎叫做卢任贾的男人口中终于出现咒骂以外的话，他急切地问道：“允浩哥在哪里？”<br/>
“你以为呢？”沈昌珉慢条斯理地反问：“既然我还活着，那么来讨伐我的他……下场会是什么？”<br/>
“允浩哥他……牺牲了？”壮硕男人眼中涌起的期待一点一点被绝望蚕食，握住剑柄的大掌因为过于用力而发出嘎吱声，一声巨吼，他竟然强行挣开了触手的束缚，用尽全力朝沈昌珉砍过去。<br/>
分布在沈昌珉身侧的保护屏障发动，挡住了这结实的攻击。</p><p>        他本来可以回到安全的古堡上，继续召唤成群的巨鹿，将这个半疯的强壮男人慢慢折磨死，但出于一种自己也无法解释的冲动，他却不愿意后退哪怕一步。法杖上端凝结着的黑暗能量球再次变形为黑色的利刃冲向卢任贾，很快就将他割得遍体鳞伤。</p><p>        “……你喜欢他吗？”恶魔法师轻轻问道，却一点也不想知道答案。他高高举起法杖，顶端尖锐的黑刃开始鸣霄，只要用力刺下，这个只是勉强支撑着站立起来的男人就会被刺入体内的强大力量撕裂。</p><p>        “没有人……没有人会不喜欢允浩哥。我们都敬他爱他……”</p><p>        沈昌珉从未有过如此强烈的手刃敌人的冲动，本不嗜血的他甚至不自知地露出了一抹癫狂的笑容。</p><p>        但利刃刺下的瞬间，一道白色的身影突然出现在他们中间。郑允浩徒手握住了法杖的顶端，高浓度的黑暗能量立刻侵袭了他的手掌。<br/>
沈昌珉一惊，连忙解除了攻势，甩开法杖看着他一言不发。</p><p>        “——昌多拉，不是说好了不杀卢任贾的吗？”<br/>
郑允浩无所谓地甩了甩被灼伤的手掌，将比自己壮健许多的卢任贾挡在身后。</p><p>        这种情景让沈昌珉感到莫名的愤怒，极北之境终年萦绕不去的黑暗能量受到这位统治者的吸引，纷纷聚集而来，围绕在他的身侧。“这个人就这么重要吗？重要到让你不惜用肉身来阻挡我的攻击？”</p><p>        看得出他是匆匆忙忙跑出来的，郑允浩没有带任何武器，连上衣也只是随便扣了两个扣子，露出前胸大片肌肤。松松垮垮的裤腰向下滑，衣角被黑暗能量流动的风吹起，露出光滑的腰肢与性感的髋骨形态。<br/>
“喔？要打架吗？”郑允浩非但没有感到紧张，反而露出如同第一次见面一样的野兽般的笑容。“这么说起来，你已经好久不愿意跟我真正来一场了。”<br/>
从卢任贾紧握的手掌中抽出被鲜血浸染的长剑，明亮耀眼的光能瞬间覆盖了剑身，他轻巧一甩，就举剑朝着法师砍下。</p><p>        “郑允浩！”<br/>
完全无视了仍包围在古堡周围的光明骑士们，数年没有爽快战斗过的郑允浩被刚才看见的鲜血激起了战意，旁若无人地对沈昌珉展开了进攻。<br/>
身为法师的沈昌珉根本不能反应过来，在护身结界的遮挡下狼狈地一步步后退。</p><p>        “来，召唤你的巨鹿、你的触手、你的黑刃，咱们今天痛快打一架！”</p><p>        连续几个劈砍，他跟随法师后退的脚步持续进攻，好几次甚至切开了结界，尖锐的剑刃险险割开法师的衣袍。</p><p>        “你在犹豫什么？反击呀！”</p><p>        剑柄因为汗渍和血液的原因变得湿滑不好使用，他干脆把它扔开，前进的势头不减，双手直接握成拳就硬打上去。</p><p>        几年中沈昌珉体内丰沛的黑暗能量也滋养了郑允浩的身体，如今单靠拳头他便能撼动法师的结界。<br/>
“你在发什么疯！”<br/>
沈昌珉气急败坏地大声说道，正要召唤出触手制止这个好斗的男人，却因为下一秒看见的情况而停了下来。</p><p>        “允浩哥——”重伤的壮硕男人不知什么时候冲到了郑允浩的身后，拦腰抱住了他的身体，刚才被暗刃割伤也不哼一声的硬汉此时哭得梨花带雨。“你没死——感谢神！感谢神！你还活着！”</p><p>        以郑允浩的能力，有人接近不可能没有察觉。沈昌珉捏紧了手中的法杖，皱眉看着那个壮硕男人将本属于自己的圣骑士按在他健壮高大的怀里，平日像野豹一样难驯的郑允浩收起了利爪，任染血的粗糙大手摸索着按在了他的胸前，颤抖着的声音让人几乎无法听清楚。<br/>
“你还活着！热的……心脏在跳动……”<br/>
“别哭了弟弟。”郑允浩反手拍了拍卢任贾乱蓬蓬的头发，“好久不见别来无恙？”</p><p>        正在开心地叙旧的郑允浩眼神一凛，推开壮汉一剑切断从后面悄然攻来的黑色箭矢。</p><p>        “你的对手是我。”郑允浩收起了一直挂在嘴边的笑容，猛地踢开卢任贾，用光能净化了从地面突起的尖锐黑刺。“别总欺负孩子，他还小呢。”</p><p>        “他与……你不过都是教会的走狗。”沈昌珉高傲地昂起头，又恢复了最开始令人讨厌的贵族腔调，“先解决哪一个又有什么不同？”<br/>
眼看对卢任贾的攻击越来越密集，郑允浩皱眉不满地弹了下舌头，单臂扛起壮汉的身躯，反手劈开结界，带着他三两步跳了出去，带领部队迅速地撤离了古堡森林。<br/>
刚刚还聚满人的森林突然一下空了下来，只剩下极北之境永恒不变的寒风仍在萧萧作响。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩毫不留恋地走了，那柄寒酸得可笑的‘光明圣剑’却仍留在他的工作台上。一步步慢慢走回屋内的沈昌珉举起那把剑迎着亮光细细查看，眼神却有些涣散。<br/>
他们俩的力量相当，单打独斗尚且不能分出胜负，更何况还要保护那个愚蠢丑陋的大个子，立刻选择撤退确实是他所能选择的最优解了。</p><p>        啧，郑允浩选择怎么做又跟他有什么关系？用力将手中的剑扔出去，这样过于巨大的动作终于让法师脆弱的身体达到极限，吐出一口鲜血来。<br/>
好斗的郑允浩即使来到极北之境也闲不下来，前来挑战恶魔法师的生物无一不在第一时间被他乱剑斩成肉泥。仔细算来，今天竟然是他沈昌珉数年来第一次亲自动手。</p><p>        储藏在体内过多的能量一口气被调动起来，终于成为压垮身体的最后一根稻草，与周身不断溢出的紫黑气相反，沈昌珉的脸色变得更加惨白，高浓度的黑暗能量进一步腐蚀他所剩不多的体力。<br/>
除了他低喘的声音，整个古堡安静得可怕。没有了法力的加持，连恶魔傀儡都停止了运作。他不得不以法杖作为支撑，一点一点挪动到研究室。</p><p>        脚下踩着的正是耗费他所有精力完成的法阵，只要献上少许自己的血液就能启动。但是，黑暗之主会夺取所有人类的生命力。<br/>
所有人类⋯⋯当然也包括他心爱的圣骑士郑允浩。</p><p>        纷纷爆裂的血管使得鲜血从沈昌珉的眼角溢出，顺着脸颊汇流到下巴，滴在了法阵上，光芒立刻从那一点开始疯狂向外扩散。<br/>
他呼吸一滞，连忙扔开手杖跪跌在地，慌张地用宽大的法袍袖子擦去那一点血迹。<br/>
终于意识到全身都在淌血的自己不能站在法阵上，思维已经被身体剧烈的疼痛拖缓的沈昌珉摸索着自己的法杖，想要依靠它离开这里。</p><p>        “作为传说中还差一步就能成神的最强黑暗魔法师，现在的你真是狼狈得可笑。”</p><p>        明明没有感受到结界破裂的震动，侵入者陌生的声音却从四周同时传来。<br/>
“无礼之徒！”沈昌珉低喝，尖锐的黑箭从他手中射出，在即将打中什么目标的时候却毫无缘故地消失了！<br/>
“纯度真高，不愧是拥有恶魔体质的前人类。”侵入者似乎被取悦了，发出一阵低沉的笑声，终于从空气中现出身形：“虽然还很稚嫩，但以这样的素质，我这神格让给你也没什么不可以。”</p><p>        嘴上说着像长辈一样慈祥的话，他的脚却无礼地踩上法师的头颅碾动，强迫他抬头仰视自己。</p><p>        “黑暗之主……不对，是影之神？”即使从未见过，沈昌珉还是一眼认出了来者的身份。“你应该被封印在异次元，永远锁在光之神的身侧。是什么让你挣脱了光之神的禁锢？”</p><p>        “命运。”影之神并不打算在这一点上与他多谈，“吾只是顺应本能，帮我亲爱的朋友黑暗之主代个班，来看看你这个继任者。当然了，前提是你有勇气启动法阵。”</p><p>        身着漆黑长袍的神明绕着他走了一圈，“不过眼看是不成了，你空有力量，内心却仿佛个十来岁的思春少女，不够坚定不够冷血。”</p><p>        “与你无关。”即使身体已经使不出更多的力气，沈昌珉还是勉强支撑着自己坐起身。凌乱的灰绿色头发粘在脸上，显得狼狈不堪。</p><p>        “那个圣骑士眼中有无数比恋人更重要的存在，不是吗？”影之神起身向前，“你甚至连恋人都算不上，充其量只是他一时兴起的玩物，一个能够抚慰他寂寞夜晚的肉棒。”</p><p>        “你到底想要什么？”沈昌珉胃里翻江倒海，难受得很。<br/>
“继承，让你成为下一任影之神。做一个神明好辛苦的。”影之神半蹲下身，“但既然你不忍心用人类献祭，那吾只能回收你身上的力量。”</p><p>        神明冰冷的食指按在无法动弹的凡尘生物额上，紫黑色光团像找到归属一样源源不断地离开。<br/>
本应该奋力反抗的沈昌珉此时却毫无求生意志地闭上眼睛，任由生命力随着力量一同流失。</p><p>       【那个圣骑士眼中有无数比恋人更重要的存在。】</p><p>        他的脑中一直在循环往复这句话。<br/>
不，他甚至不是恋人。</p><p>        在此之前，他被高傲的自尊蒙蔽了双眼，看不见那残酷的真相：沈昌珉，空有一身强大的能量，对郑允浩而言，不过是猛虎捕猎过程的偶然遇到的玩物罢了。<br/>
兴之所至，圣骑士郑允浩在教会接下任务，来到北境，与他战斗，求他抚慰，同他交合，保持所谓的亲密关系数年……<br/>
但归根结底他所等候的，不过是“任务的终结”罢了。他始终是一个有着无限热情又无比忠诚的光明圣殿骑士，内心永远留存至高无上的荣光。<br/>
与他相比，小心翼翼用各种理由延长研究，企图永远保持这段亲密关系的自己是如此愚蠢。<br/>
呵……影之神没有说错：像个十来岁的思春少女，可笑又可怜。</p><p>        但是他的圣骑士竟然离开了。<br/>
丢下监视的任务，甚至等不及将他解决了。<br/>
比起他，那个出身贫民、叫做卢任贾的健壮男人更重要。那个四肢发达头脑简单的愚蠢男人！<br/>
他终于明白刚才心脏绞痛的原因是什么。</p><p>        既然这些年的一切都是自己的痴心妄想……<br/>
既然他从未爱过我——那就全都去死好了。</p><p>        沾满鲜血的掌心动了动，却怎样都不忍向法阵抹去。<br/>
看到此景，影之神冷笑一声，不置一词。<br/>
就在他以为事情会很顺利地进行时，身后突然传来玻璃碎裂的声音，森林寒冷刺骨的风立刻经由那里吹了进来。</p><p>         “这位朋友，你在对我的男人做什么？”</p><p>        这是他到死也不会忘记的声音！沈昌珉艰难地睁开双眼，看见郑允浩正姿态自如地蹲在被打破的窗前，挑眉看着这里。</p><p>         “谁是你的男人！”这种说法真是失礼透顶！<br/>
“当然是你了！怎么，上了我那么多次现在想抵赖吗？”</p><p>        影之神直起身，饶有兴致地看着他：“你身上围绕着光明的味道，让人反胃。”<br/>
“你和你哥哥光之神的私人恩怨就不要转嫁到别人身上了，劳驾阁下把手从我男人的头上拿开，多谢。”</p><p>        仿佛无法再忍受恋人被触碰，金发的圣骑士蹲在窗台的修长双腿用力一蹬，借着反作用力向下冲去，挥起一拳逼开了影之神。<br/>
“你还回来做什么？”沈昌珉狼狈地擦去嘴角的血迹。此时他应该在照料他那个重伤的好弟弟卢任贾才对。<br/>
“拯救人类啊。黑暗之主不会因为一个法阵就出现，至于光之神和影之神，他俩陈年旧事一大堆我们就不要掺合了。”他理所当然地回答，伸出手臂招了招，只听见一阵乱七八糟重物落地的声音，郑允浩那柄破铁剑便撞开重重障碍，从外面飞了进来落入她手中。</p><p>        “影之神你好啊。”他吸了吸鼻子，感受空气中比沈昌珉身上还要浓郁的力量，饶有兴致地挽了个剑花，腿成弓步压低重心。“我还没揍过神呢。”<br/>
没想到一向不喜欢纷争的光明信徒中间竟然出了个好斗的异类，影之神面前的防护层瞬间被泛着白光的铁剑划开。</p><p>        看着战意大发围着神明东砍一刀西刺一剑，袭击成功还要脚尖点地炫耀似的磕一下的圣骑士，半躺在地上动弹不得的沈昌珉突然感到莫名舒爽，刚认识的时候被无限热情的郑允浩围着这么烦的可是他自己。<br/>
这么想的时候，他又呕出一大口血，视线变得更加模糊，圣骑士银白闪耀的形象都变成了残影。</p><p>        “你还要继续打吗？那个男人的灵魂已经要进入轮回了。”影之神无意战斗，却避不开郑允浩毫无喘息空间的攻势。<br/>
“他是恶魔体质，你难道看不出来吗？我们在很久以前签订过灵魂契约，虽然这孩子现在已经什么都不记得了……就算法阵抽走了肉身全部的能量，他的灵魂也终将归属于我。我可以把灵魂凝为结晶永远锁进身体里，像吸吮他的小兄弟一般，用血肉把他的灵魂包起，紧密地贴在一起，生生世世不再分开。”<br/>
他爽朗地笑着，看准间隙一剑劈去，强烈的白光割伤了神明的躯体。皮肉在神力的作用下又很快长好了，郑允浩却垂下剑尖，回身走到奄奄一息的男人身边。</p><p>        沈昌珉可以听见他们的对话，自己却无力再吐出一个字。属于郑允浩的阳光与盐的味道因为距离的贴近变得浓烈，湿滑的舌头舔过他的嘴角，津津有味地吸吮着沾附在上面的污血，发出无礼的滋滋声，尽管看不清郑允浩的表情，他却知道这个男人一定露出了每次咽下苦涩浊液时一样的笑容。<br/>
“但是呢，虽然精神恋爱也很不错，我还是更喜欢肉体交流。他把我按在身下操的样子可迷人了。”郑允浩用与平时截然不同的温柔动作抱起狼狈的恶魔法师，将他安置到躺椅上。“有什么要求不如说出来听听，影之神阁下。”<br/>
“郑允浩——你这口无遮拦的…！”竟然在外人面前毫不忌惮地讨论他们的床第之欢，沈昌珉羞愤欲死，艰难地伸手去揪他的耳朵。</p><p>        “你今天满脸是血的样子好帅啊。”圣骑士不以为意，布满茧子的手指胡乱地为他梳头发。<br/>
“……咳咳。”一直在线却一直被无视的影之神咳了两声，提醒他们将注意力转回来。“吾知你为异界来客，告诉我你来时走过的时空乱流。”</p><p>        沈昌珉听不懂他们在聊些什么。“什么异界来客？很抱歉，你可能搞错了……”<br/>
“我要你的神格。”郑允浩根本懒得与他谈判，打断沈昌珉断断续续的声音直接提出自己的条件。<br/>
“成交。”影之神干脆利落，敲锤定音。<br/>
“郑允浩！你答应了他什么？是不是要付出巨大代价？”他低喊道，急火攻心，再次呕出血来。“那可是邪恶的影之神，黑暗之主的密友⋯⋯”</p><p>        “别紧张，我的昌朵。”郑允浩摇头晃脑，显然很开心。“我之前没和你说过吗？光与影是一对兄弟。你面前的这位影之神之前犯了错误，他想♂上♂他的哥哥光之神，没想到表白不成反而把哥哥惹急了，也就是说光之神离家出走了。”至于蠢萌可爱的光之神在时空乱流里瞎晃最终迷路，还捎带与他这个平行宇宙里的倒霉蛋交换了坐标把他丢到这个世界的事情，郑允浩觉得就没有必要详细讲给沈昌珉听了。</p><p>        “⋯⋯”昌多里第一次觉得自己的世界观产生了裂缝，迫切需要修补。<br/>
“总之把神格拿来，坐标现在就可以告诉你。”<br/>
影之神非常痛快，一边交接神格一边问：“我亲爱的哥哥光之神在那边过得好吗？”</p><p>        “应该很不错。”郑允浩露出了一个谜之笑容，“我在那边，可有不少［好］弟弟呢……”<br/>
“……”影之神脸色一黑，迅速消失得无影无踪。</p><p>        神格融入新主人的身体，迅速修复与强化每一个细胞，改变它们与黑暗能量不兼容的性质。忍受了多年的沉重与疼痛变得轻松起来。但是恶魔之躯与神躯还有很大的不同，接下来的日子里，神格大概会按照这样的速度让他的身体慢慢变得强壮起来。<br/>
沈昌珉舒了一口气，睁开眼睛。</p><p>        郑允浩已经把他抱到充满热水的浴池里，正把自己的衣服也剥下跳进水中。<br/>
“你看起来比之前好多了。”郑允浩说着，一大堆亮白的小光点从他指尖涌出。这些小光点争先恐后地掬起热水往沈昌珉身上蹭，其中有几团甚至为争抢由谁来清洗左边的乳头而打了起来，一时间水花四溅，热闹不已。<br/>
“别闹，那里不脏。”感觉到郑允浩空闲下来的手不怀好意地‘清洗’着自己的胯下，他红着脸制止道。<br/>
“是吗？可我每次吮的时候你都说‘很脏不要这样’呢。”满意地看到小光点们将他洗得干干净净，连灰绿色的头发也梳顺吹干，他迫不及待地将他抱起来扔回床上。<br/>
“好了好了好了！！！任务完成了就都可以回家了！”他挥一挥手，光团就全部消失了。“全身上下都是黑暗能量的影之神被光明能量从头到尾摸了个遍有没有不好意思呀？”<br/>
“你应该先问问自己，天天被研究黑暗能量的法师按在床上操，圣骑士先生没有觉得羞耻吗？”</p><p>        某位圣骑士无所谓地笑了笑，似乎对这样的话已经司空见惯。他正忙着把沈昌珉的小兄弟撸到可用的状态，同时张开双腿跪在他两边，另一手伸到自己两腿之间，手指揉开自己的后穴，用早已湿润的粉色开口一下一下地磨蹭他的顶端。双方分泌的黏液混合，随着坐在上方的男人臀部起伏的动作时而被拉长扯断，时而又粘附在一起，愈加频繁的摩擦发出淫靡的声响。</p><p>        他一直忍耐着，直到沈昌珉强作镇定的神情不断崩裂，脸上泛着诱人的潮气，低沉细碎的哼声从紧咬的齿缝里泻出，修长的苍白指尖忍不住攀上他劲瘦纤细的腰肢，这才满意地沉下身体，让身体一点点把他含进来。</p><p>        “昌珉，我爱你。”他凑到他的耳边，极快地说道。<br/>
“！”</p><p>        郑允浩满意地看到他猛地瞪大小鹿一样湿漉漉的眼睛，一脸难以置信，似乎正想张口说什么，却被下半身突然加倍的快感淹没理智，像过去无数次交合一样忘记了到嘴边的所有话语。<br/>
但这种自得没有持续太久，半个小时后郑允浩就后悔了：本来算定了体弱无力的法师先生在做完后很长时间都没办法恢复理智，不料得到神格的他精神居然很快就恢复了。<br/>
竟还能记得快感迭起时听见的那一句话！</p><p>        “我觉得、咳咳……刚才、刚才的——”他的喘息还未停下，苍白的脸染上红色，两只大耳朵也热热的。“你……咳咳咳……”</p><p>        就这样我我你你了半天，觉得赤裸着身体（毕竟腿间还沾着粘腻的液体）趴在床上说话太失礼，沈昌珉起身站好，紫黑色光团随着操纵者的意念流出，前往衣柜为他取袍子。郑允浩裹好被子坐正，看着他一脸严肃地穿好正装，轻咳一声：“我，沈昌珉，曾经的Max家族之子，极北之境的现任主人，对光明骑士郑允浩…你是什么出身？”<br/>
“就是一个平头老百姓，没有头衔。”郑允浩耸了耸肩。</p><p>         这样的插曲让他平静了些，平时冷漠高傲的贵族自信又回到了他的脸上：“郑允浩，我准允你的恋慕。”他伸出右手，手背朝上。<br/>
谈个恋爱还要准许吗？平头小老百姓郑允浩觉得这些贵族老爷的想法真是难以理解，“哦，那谢谢你啊。”他说完，又按着贵族老爷的旨意吻了吻他中指上的红色艳钻戒指。<br/>
他满意地点头，用漫不经心毫不在意顺带一提的不屑口气说道：“既然已经向我效忠，那么那个叫做卢任贾的男人……”</p><p>         “没有没有什么都没有！”讨厌麻烦的平民咬了咬下唇，兴奋地撕光了沈昌珉的衣服，“既然你还有体力，那咱们就再来一次吧。”</p><p>        ……</p><p>        就这样，人类的生存危机、住在极北之境古堡里的邪恶男人，被伟大的光明圣骑士圆满解决了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>